


겁

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Curiosity, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

혼자 이럴 필요는 없었다. 러너들은 규칙 위의 존재였고 한 달 간 모두의 성욕을 책임져 주는 것이 신참의 역할이기도 했다. 달리는 것 같은 숨소리가 들렸다. 그을린 부분은 쇄골 위로 그 아래는 전부 희었다. 옷을 한 번에 빨아버리는 민호는 가끔 해 아래 벗으니 백인 정도는 아니었지만 만져보고 싶을 정도는 충분히 됐다. 갤리의 술은 맛이라는 부분을 지나쳐있었다. 뉴트는 덤불 뒤에서 씁쓰름하게 술을 마셨다. 민호의 팔이 빨라졌다. 작은 등불로는 민호가 자세히 보이지 않았다. 술기운이 돌면 더 그랬다. 뉴트는 가끔 상대하는 알비를 떠올렸다. 허벅지 뒷 근육이 단단히 윤곽을 드러내고. 고개가 숙여지고. 등이 노끈 묶은 듯 팽팽하게. 민호의 머리가 숙여졌다. 나무를 쥔 팔이 긴장하는 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 툭투둑. 뉴트가 좋아하는 소리였다. 이끼를 밟고서 민호가 러너들의 집합소로 들어갈 때 뉴트는 바지를 털고 일어섰다.  
하루는 그 전 날과 같았다. 신참들이 박스를 타는 것은 이제는 시시했다. 뉴트는 매일 민호를 기다렸다. 민호는 오던 시각에서 조금 빨리도 오고 조금 늦게도 왔다. 조금 늦게 오던 민호가 조금 더 늦었던 날, 뉴트는 미로 앞을 서성이고 있었다. 꺾어져 오는 민호를 보였다. 규칙 탓에 뉴트는 미로 안으로 팔도 뻗지 않았다. 나뭇잎 실린 바람이 훅 뉴트에게 닥쳤다. 맨 땅으로 온 민호가 제 이마를 훔쳤다. 다른 러너들이 뉴트에게 인사하고 멀어져 갔다. 툭툭툭 어깨 고정대가 풀려나갔다. 민호가 말했다. 소리 죽여 걸을 수도 있는 거면 다시 뛰어. 뉴트는 무릎을 두드렸다. 셔츠에 땀이 흥건했다. 뉴트는 젖은 뒷모습만으로도 만족했다. 해가 바뀐 후 신참으로 토마스가 왔다.  
토마스는 좀 달랐다. 그는 신참으로서의 모든 것을 거부했다. 알비는 그의 특성을 호기심으로 명명했다. 모두는 굶주리지 않았으므로 싫다는데 손대지 않았다. 갤리만 특별 취급을 거슬려했다. 비가 오는 오후 토마스는 반복해서 물었다. 돌아오지 못한다면? 나뭇잎 실린 바람이 미로에서 불어나왔다. 뉴트 옆에는 갤리가 있었다. 민호가 알비를 떠메다 자꾸만 미끄러졌다. 미로가 닫히고 있었다. 옆의 신참이 미로 속을 송곳처럼 파고 들었다. 미로가 닫혔다. 뉴트의 밤이 어떻게 갔는지 누구도 결코 알 수 없었다. 다시 열렸을 때 둘은 알비를 데리고 나왔다. 알비는 의무실에 누웠고 갤리는 회의를 소집했다. 척은 토마스를 찾으러 갔다. 민호는 숲 속으로 갔을 것 같았다. 뉴트는 저벅저벅 숲 안을 걸었다. 얼기설기 엮은 지붕 아래 토마스와 민호가 있었다. 토마스는 민호를 마구 밀어 붙이며 키스했다. 입술이 남아나지 않겠다고 뉴트 안의 이성이 중얼거렸다. 민호는 눈을 뜨고 뉴트를 보았다. 옆의 척은 손가락 열 개를 쫙 펴보이고는 손을 휙휙 흔들었다. 민호는 스르르 눈을 감았다. 토마스의 깡마른 손이 민호의 셔츠 위를 더듬었다. 뉴트는 척과 먼저 돌아왔다. 발 아래 나뭇가지들이 뚝뚝 부러졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

빗물이 붕대에 점점이 떨어져 맑은 다홍색으로 물들었다. 피는 이내 발목 아래 길게 방울져 흘렀다. 옆의 민호는 손으로 눈가를 가리고 하늘을 보았다. 그렇게 하면 시간이라도 알 수 있을 듯이. 뉴트의 이가 딱딱 부딪혔다. 러너들의 규칙은 엄격했고 그걸 만든 사람이 민호였다. 무릎 아래 떨어지는 빗방울들이 차가웠다. 실은 온몸에 닿는 비가 그랬다. 물방울이 깨져 퍼지는 것조차 아팠다. 뉴트는 입을 열었다. 민호. 민호. 빗방울이 가늘어졌다. 민호가 바닥에서 엉덩이를 뗐다. 엉망으로 물든 뉴트의 무릎을 보았다. 민호는 한참 그러고 있었다. 뉴트 머릿속은 곤죽이었다. 다치면서 4섹션 지도도 함께 산산조각이 났다. 숨이 거칠어졌다. 공포가 내장을 파먹었다. 비가 그쳤다. 뉴트는 덜덜 떨리는 팔로 민호를 잡았다. 두고 가. 혼자 갈게. 실은 무릎을 꿇고 매달리고 싶었다. 무릎 꿇을 수 없는 것은 무릎이 다쳐서였다. 민호가 물었다. 정말이야? 뉴트의 억지 웃음이 다 이지러졌다. 민호는 팔을 털더니 팔꿈치까지 걷어붙인 소매를 내렸다. 슥슥 뉴트의 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 진흙과 마른 넝쿨잎들은 눈물 때문에 좀 더 수월하게 떨어졌다. 민호는 늘 그렇듯 표정이 없었다. 한 팔 소매로는 어느 순간 더 더러워질 뿐이라 다른 쪽 소매로도 닦아주자 뉴트의 주근깨가 다시 드러났다. 뉴트가 글썽이는 눈으로 말했다. 살려줘. 민호가 뉴트의 팔 아래 어깨를 넣었다. 알았어. 뉴트가 후읍 콧물을 삼켰다. 두고 가지 마. 민호가 말했다. 알았어. 지금부터 닥쳐.  
뉴트의 러너 조끼는 벤에게 넘어갔다. 신참 파티에서 다리를 절며 걸어온 뉴트는 민호 옆에 앉았다. 러너들은 싸움판을 구경하러 몰려갔다. 러너감을 고르기 위해 모든 싸움을 지켜보는 민호인데 왠지 일어서지 않았다. 뉴트는 와아아 함성소리를 들으며 물었다. 그 날 얼굴 닦아줬잖아. 무슨 생각으로 그런거야? 민호는 모닥불 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. 훌쩍이던 술을 모닥불 안에 흘려 넣었다. 화르륵 불타올랐다. 제프! 제프! 제프! 이름을 외치는 소리 사이로 민호의 담담한 목소리가 파고 들었다. 구할 수 있을 것 같은데도 널 버리고 뛰고 싶은 나에 대한 생각. 민호는 싸움을 보러 떠났고 뉴트는 킬킬 웃었다. 알비가 와서 탁탁 뉴트의 등을 쳤다. 좋은 시간 보내고 있나 보지? 차기 수장. 뉴트는 민호가 남긴 술을 들이켰다. 그럴 리가 있겠어.


	3. Chapter 3

전조랄 것은 아무 것도 없었다. 여느 때처럼 미로를 돌고 글레이드로 돌아온 민호는 해먹에서 일어나지 못했다. 열이 심했고 억지로 먹인 것은 모두 토해냈다. 다들 민호가 넝쿨을 매어두었던 노끈처럼 닳아버린 거라고 우리가 민호를 너무 많이 써버린 거라고 했다. 그도 그럴 것이 민호만은 거의 매일 뛰었다. 다른 러너들은 이틀에 한 번, 사흘에 한 번도 뛰었지만 파트너는 거의 민호였다. 민호는 쉬지도 않냐고. 뉴트 외에는 의견 제시를 한 사람이 없었다. 미로를 제일 잘 아는 사람은 민호니까. 어쩌면 민호는 밖에서 미로를 지었을지도 모르지. 러너들은 그렇게 넘어가곤 했었다. 뉴트마저 러너를 관둔 후 민호에겐 아예 쉬는 시간조차 없었다. 글레이드로 돌아와 땀을 씻고 나면 척이 마련한 나뭇가지로 민호는 모두를 물리고 밤이 늦도록 무언가를 만들었다.  
의무실 침대는 그나마 침대다운 침대래도 나뭇가지가 얼기 설기해 등을 찔렀다. 민호는 모두가 미안한 마음으로 깔아준 시트가 땀으로 푹 젖도록 앓았다. 재배팀에 소속된 뉴트는 일과를 마치고 민호를 찾았다. 민호는 계속 자고 있었다. 제프가 후우 한숨을 쉬었다. 깨어있는 시간이 세 시간도 안 돼. 뉴트는 제프를 저녁 먹으라고 보냈다. 민호 입술이 하얗게 일어나 있었다. 기억은 전부 소거되지는 못했다. 뉴트는 두 손을 모으던 어머니를 기억했다. 뉴트는 제 손을 모아 쥐었다. 눈을 감고 있다 떴다. 충혈된 눈과 마주쳤다. 목이 심하게 상해 나오는 건 기침 뿐이었다. 뉴트는 얼른 물을 민호 입가에 대어주었다. 마시는 듯 하던 민호는 이내 밀어냈다. 꺼져. 바지에 물을 쏟은 뉴트는 컵을 옆에 놓았다. 일어섰다. 돌아왔다. 여기서 못 나간다고 해도 아무도 네 탓 안 해. 민호. 아무도. 그것만 알아둬. 민호가 얼굴을 베개에 묻었다. 닥쳐. 제발. 민호가 늘 감고 있던 보호대들 아래 새 피부가 얹힌 듯 긁히고 찔린 무수한 흉터들이 보였다. 채 낫지 못한 상처들에는 나무껍질처럼 딱지가 얹혀 있었다. 민호가 문득 고개를 돌렸다. 나 대신 누가 뛰어. 열 내리느라 벗은 민호 등에 시선이 붙어버린 뉴트는 얼굴을 벅벅 긁었다. 알비. 민호가 다시 푹 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다.  
다음날 글레이드에는 신참이 도착했다. W.C.K.D.가 새겨진 운동화들도 같이 올라왔다. 민호는 어제도 그랬던 사람처럼 바깥으로 나와 제 몫의 신발을 가져갔다. 모두들 뉴트에게 무슨 말을 했냐고 물었다. 뉴트는 퍽퍽 나무 뿌리만 팼다. 말을 하진 않았고, 들었다. 가끔 거기서 죽고 싶더라는. 뉴트는 사람 몸이 숯처럼 뜨거울 수 있다는 것을 처음 알았다. 그 뜨거운 몸이 모래 알갱이처럼 버석하게 중얼거리더라. 뛰면 또 살고 싶더라고.


	4. Chapter 4

그건 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 민호는 당겼다. 뉴트는 제 것을 물고 있는 민호를 보면서 절감했었다. 얄상한 몸에 노란 피부를 가진 민호는 역대 신참 중 가장 강도 높게 당하곤 했다. 민호에게서 떨어져 나간 두 러너는 늘어져 있으면서도 계속 민호의 엉덩이를 흘끔거렸다. 민호는 뉴트를 보지 않았다. 그저 뉴트의 벌어진 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 빨았다. 가지런한 이와 혀가 가장 민감한 부분에 찰싹 달라 붙어있었다. 열심히는 아니었지만 뉴트는 새까만 머리카락에 절로 손을 얹었다. 도톰한 눈두덩이 슥 감겼다. 입안은 뭉클하게 따뜻했다. 언뜻 허벅지에 닿는 민호의 팔꿈치가 덜덜 떨렸다. 작살처럼 죄책감이 내장을 관통했다. 절정은 빠르게 찾아왔다. 콜록콜록 민호가 뉴트의 허벅지 옆에 흰 점액을 뱉었다. 팔에 핏줄이 다 비치는 희디 흰 파블로가 바닥에서 다시 일어섰다. 뉴트는 후들거리는 다리로 바지를 추슬렀다. 파블로가 기침을 하고 있는 부드러운 등을 눌렀다. 홱 민호가 뉴트 앞에 엎드렸다. 으윽. 민호의 주먹이 꽉 쥐어졌다. 뉴트가 팔로 파블로를 밀쳤다. 그만 해. 미친 새끼야. 러너 중 가장 키가 큰 파블로는 까딱도 하지 않았다. 도리어 제 몸을 밀어 붙였다. 찌걱- 거북한 소리가 났다. 민호는 뉴트의 배에 퍽 머리를 부딪혔다. 한 번 더 해일처럼 뒤에서 치고 들어오자 뉴트는 반쯤 누워 민호를 끌어 안았다. 벗은 등 위로 척추 뼈가 도드라졌다. 다 했으면 다시 세우고 오던가. 티바가 뉴트를 간단히 끌어냈다. 뉴트가 손을 얹었던 머리채가 잡혀 뒤로 당겨졌다. 민호의 입이 반사적으로 벌어졌다. 그 달은 러너 오두막에서 정액 냄새가 빠지질 않았다.  
민호는 술을 마시고 있었다. 뉴트는 술잔을 손 안에서 빙글빙글 돌렸다. 달리기에 익숙한 다리가 흔들 흔들 흔들렸다. 파블로가 티바와 함께 돌아오지 못하고 민호는 아무도 지원하지 않아 러너가 되었다. 치프 러너였던 프레드는 바뀌는 미로 구조 속에서 곤죽이 되었다. 민호는 같은 원리로 치프 러너가 되었다. 오늘을 생의 끝처럼 보내는 대신 규칙을 세웠다. 그리고 오늘은 민호의 러닝 파트너였던 벤이 미로로 돌아갔다. 러너가 되고 싶은 토마스는 미로에 대한 무지로 지명되지 못했다. 이 짓도 익숙해지지. 민호는 알비의 컵에 술을 더 부어주었다. 뉴트는 말없이 민호의 곁에 있었다. 술을 물처럼 들이킨 민호의 고개가 탁자 위로 푹 고꾸라졌다. 조용히 타는 불꽃의 주홍색이 주위 모든 것을 물들였다. 꽈악 민호의 몸을 붙든 셔츠 아래 등은 이제 뭉친 근육이 돋았던 뼈를 감쌌다. 쌔액 민호가 입새로 불편한 숨을 쉬었다. 우리 중 가장 용기있는 자는. 뉴트는 고개를 숙였다. 날숨에서 미로 냄새가 났다.


	5. Chapter 5

민호는 아무것도 입고 있지 않았다. 옷을 빨 때면 늘 그랬다. 입고 박스를 탔던 셔츠는 반복된 세탁에 색이 바랬다. 치프 러너가 늦잠을 잘 때면 모두 까치발로 다녔다. 뉴트는 잠이 든 민호의 해먹 옆에 아침거리를 두었다. 해먹에서 쑤욱 팔이 나왔다. 뭐야. 뉴트는 움찔했다. 아침이야. 지나고 나면 아무 것도 안 남으니까. 모두가 경애하는 손이 꿈틀거렸다. 뉴트는 밀전병을 까맣게 탄 손에 쥐어주었다. 담요 위로 드러난 등이 옥수수 가루 색이었다. 퉁퉁 부은 얼굴이 퉁퉁 부은 입술로 얇은 빵을 먹었다. 눈은 떴는지 말았는지 알 수가 없었다. 해먹 아래로 축 늘어진 담요가 슬슬슬 내려갔다. 해 아래 널어둔 민호의 옷이 산들바람에 일렁였다. 뉴트는 민호의 엉덩이가 보이기 직전 담요를 잡았다. 민호의 등이 오목하게 들어갔다가 편하게 풀어졌다. 엎드린 몸이 느리게 돌아누웠다. 민호가 왼팔로 머리를 괴었다. 뉴트는 꼼꼼하게 시선했다. 어딘가에 그려도 똑같을 수 있으면 좋겠다고. 그늘 아래 새까만 눈동자가 보였다. 민호가 뉴트에게 손짓했다. 덥수룩한 금발을 가까이 숙였다. 따뜻한 손가락이 뉴트의 목덜미를 쥐었다. 누운 얼굴에서 쌉싸름한 보조개가 패였다. 나한테 여유가 있다면 좋을텐데. 피부가 들린 채 아물어버려 죄 거친 손바닥이 모래알처럼 뉴트의 뺨을 쓸었다. 돌아볼 여유가. 민호는 해진 셔츠를 보는 것과 다르지 않은 눈으로 뉴트를 보았다. 자. 뉴트는 허리를 숙여 민호의 이마에 입술을 대었다. 입술에 입술을 포갰다. 둘을 얹은 해먹이 축 늘어졌다. 토닥임도 방해가 될까 뉴트는 가만히 멈춰 있었다. 민호는 뉴트의 깡마른 어깨를 베고 모자란 잠을 채웠다.


End file.
